


[复联全员] Scared of the Dark（2019新年贺礼）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Midnight Texas, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 可配BGM： Lil Wayne/Ty Dolla $ign/XXXTENTA - Scared of the Dark德州午夜AU，如果以后有机会可能会写成长篇。在这里的托尼是一位来到午夜镇寻求庇护的灵媒，而他新结识的朋友们不仅有人类，还包括其他神秘的超自然生物。





	[复联全员] Scared of the Dark（2019新年贺礼）

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！

 

01

       他还记得小时候，随母亲去做弥撒时教堂的钟声。

       空气里苹果派的香味，桌上诱人的火鸡。圣诞节早上的第一缕阳光照进客厅里，他坐在圣诞树下，高兴地拆礼物。

       而新年则是黑夜里的一点微微火光。枪林弹雨下，他和其他士兵一样躲在沟壕里，浑身覆盖着一层土。不知谁带头唱起了行进曲，逐渐响成一片。然后，他擦亮了口袋里的一根火柴，看着摇曳的烛光，轻声祝自己“新年快乐”。

       他记得母亲织的毛衣，军营里难得的平静和偶然爆发的笑声。树林里阴冷的湿泥地，唇边兔子血的味道让人恶心。对准心脏的木桩，哭泣着直到太阳升起。

       他想念冬日早晨的第一场雪，夏天烈日下的汗水，万圣节笑话那些蹩脚的鬼故事，感恩节佩姬柔软的双手和拥抱。

      他同样想念躺在丝绸床上的触感，而不是木地板下勉强能容下他的棺材。他想念搂着某个人入睡，而不是桎梏在地下室的黑暗里。

       他想念作为人类时的一切。

       “当我还是个孩子时，就幻想着有一天，能和我爱的人站在圣坛前。在主的见证下，将戒指戴在新娘的手上，发誓和她相守一世。我们会有孩子、家庭，一起度过一个又一个圣诞节和新年，感受生活的恩赐和喜悦，直到命数将近，安然离去。”

       就像站在教堂门外，里边的座椅和圣像却遥不可及，一如曾经被时间模糊的记忆。

**（死灵无法踏入我主的圣地，恶魔会被阳光灼烧至死。）**

       史蒂夫·罗杰斯自嘲地想：但那永远不会发生了。

 

02

       “你离开，简直是我见过最笨、最离谱的决定。”

       黑发男人紧握方向盘，平视前方。已有年数的车子碾过黄沙，一路狂奔。

       “你想到哪里，托尼？你还能到哪儿去？”

       我不知道，或许回纽约，或许向北直到拉斯维加斯，就像你培养我那样。

       “嗯，我的确就是那样培养你的。”他看见副驾驶座上的白发老人美美抽了口烟，然后故意对着后视镜哈气，里面只有开车人孤零零的身影。“金钱，美酒，佳人。纸醉金迷，和我一样。但是托尼，在那之后呢？看看我，就只剩下这两破烂老车，还有你。”

       “霍华德·斯塔克，一位科学家和发明家，工业帝国之父！”将烟头掸出窗外，对着风沙大喊，沙漠是他唯二的听众。“游荡的灵魂，漂泊而传奇的一生！最伟大的发明，托尼·斯塔克！最大的错误，学他老妈当一个灵媒！”

       托尼·斯塔克瞥了一眼后视镜，后边一辆车都没有。

       “安东尼，干杯啊！”

       “闭嘴老头，都他妈死了就不能安静点吗？”

       连瞳孔都是苍白一片的老人回过头，上下打量了身旁的人好一会儿，然后才重新靠回椅背，手里莫名多了个酒杯。“为什么要安静？反正除了你，没人会听到。”

       讽刺的是，一直走在风口浪尖的亿万富豪死后就这么被人遗忘了，世界依旧在转，只不过历史书里长长的“史上最伟大科学家”名单上多了一个名字。但和父亲不一样的是，同样消失无踪影的托尼·斯塔克不仅没再惊起一点儿波浪，就连能证明过他存在的《时代周刊》也早就换了另一位封面人物。

       或许轮到我，就什么也不会留下了。他吃完最后一片止痛药，把空罐子扔到一边。陪伴我的只有鬼魂，就和我还活着的时候没啥两样。

       “你得回午夜镇去，托尼。”

       最起码这老头还会一直缠着我不放。“我们已经开了六个小时，现在回头可太晚了。”

       “回家永远也不晚。我们的家。”

       “你的家是这俩破车，否则就不会死了还被绑在这儿哪也去不了。”

       “你必须得回去，阻止天启是你的使命。当你出生时起我就知道了，午夜镇需要你。”

       “是你说我去午夜镇会安全的？！”

       “总得想个理由把你骗过去吧？”

       托尼气得说不出话，顺着指示牌一个急转弯，拐进下一个岔路口。“我没办法待在那儿。我本来就应该在事情解决后离开的。虎人、恶魔、吸血鬼……我受够了！”

       “拜托，你现在还和死人说话呢，说得好像你有多正常似的。”

       托尼·斯塔克一直都知道，自己从小就不正常：“疯子”、“怪胎”。唯一的童年玩伴是过世孩子们的鬼魂，直到霍华德·斯塔克告诉他不能再在公园里和他们一起玩，因为“其他人会觉得奇怪和害怕”。自母亲去世后，父子俩就坐着这俩老破车，把曼哈顿的财富抛在身后，四处流浪。霍华德教会托尼科学，教会他魔法，教会他喝酒赌博，教会他独来独往，教会他游戏人生，可没教会他怎么信任别人。

       “我留在那里是因为他，但现在……我不再感到安全了。”

       “那你让幽灵附身就安全了？不就和吸血鬼睡嘛，有啥大不了。”

       “你看看我，老爹！到哪儿都得带着银器护身，包里还留着娜塔莎给我的木桩！你的奇迹男孩上回可是想杀了我！”

       “史蒂夫只是被界限的消退影响，而且他不会吸你的血。”

       “对啊，他吸收情绪能量就可以填饱肚子了，多亏了你！”

       “他没想杀你，托尼。”

       “我知道，他把我扔过房间的另一边，只是想把我变成吸血鬼。”托尼顿了顿，声音小了下去，“我不想变成吸血鬼。”

      **（“如果你真的爱我，为什么不愿意和我一起永生？！”）**

       “有道理，如果你成了吸血鬼，就不再是灵媒了。到时天启一来，我们就得完蛋。”

       “你早完蛋了，老爸，所以能别再操心这个世界的事了吗？”

       “克林特说你是预言的救世主。”

       “克林特搞错了。”

       “他可是个天使，说的话还有点分量吧？”

       “堕落天使，还是个和恶魔结婚的堕落天使，能信才怪！”

       “所以不回去？”

       “绝不。”

       “好吧，那我们得先找个修车厂。”

       “什么？”

       话音刚落，车前盖突然冒起浓烟，把托尼吓了一跳。车子就像个虚弱的老头子一样不停咳嗽，挣扎着往前挪，直到引擎熄火，慢慢停在路边。霍华德的鬼魂沉默了几秒，若无其事地耸耸肩：“你要知道，凡事都会有终结。”

       “……刚刚我们路过一个加油站。我去找人帮忙。”

       “那已经是四个小时前了！”

       “所以我得快点儿赶路了。”说罢，黑发男人径直下了车，“啪”地甩上门，头也不回地沿着原路朝来时的方向前行。霍华德看着后视镜逐渐走远的儿子，喃喃自语：“简直是玛丽亚死后最糟糕的新年。”

 

03

       当铺老板将某个尘封多年的长盒子从仓库里拿出来，放在柜台上。他的客人连忙将盒子移到自己面前，带着手套的左手缓缓摩挲着盒面，仿佛爱抚情人。当铺老板歪着头看他，露出了个温暖的笑容：“毫发无损，巴基，她还和当初一样美丽。”

       客人满意地微笑，扎起来的棕色长发垂下几缕在耳后。“我很高兴听你这么说，托尔。”

       “真不敢相信你现在要把它买回去。1937年克林特卖给我的时候，我以为她永远不能再见天日了。”

       “我想给他一个新年惊喜。朗姆洛的事解决后，他又可以重新猎魔了。”巴基打开盒子，将里头折射着美丽光泽的曲形弓握在手里。端详了好一会儿，他才恋恋不舍地将目光移开。“谢谢你这80年来一直保管她。我需要付多少钱？”

       “不多，我的朋友。”活了许多岁月却还依旧年轻的当铺老板起身，慢悠悠地伸出一根手指回答，“我只要克林特的一根羽毛。”

       他的半恶魔朋友皱了皱眉，脸上的表情有点儿不乐意：“什么？”

       “别嫉妒，巴基，只是这么长时间来的保管费而已。”

       “80年对你来说只是一眨眼。”

       “不再是了，朋友。我现在是人类，活在中庭，永生不再像在阿斯加德那样轻松。”托尔饶有兴趣地打量着友人纠结的表情，“这是我唯一的要求，一根羽毛。”

       “为什么？”

       “不为什么，醋坛子。那是堕落天使的羽毛。”当铺老板大笑出声，“而我的小店收藏刚好缺这个。”

      他的客人眯起眼上下打量他，最后终于选择了妥协：“成交，今晚到餐馆我会给你的。”

         “那么，感谢惠顾。”

       就在巴基拎着盒子准备离开时，金色长发的当铺老板突然开口：“你不生气吗？克林特重新开始猎魔？”

       “他本性如此，我不想改变他。而且现在界限的力量已经越来越弱，我每一天都在和自己的恶魔抗争。如果克林特重新猎魔能守护午夜镇，我绝对赞成。”半恶魔回答他的店主朋友。“你想念吗？作为神狩猎的日子？”

       何曾不想？但阿斯加德早已被湮没在冰雪和黑暗里。战争肆虐，尸横遍野，红焰雄鸡在世界之树上一遍遍哀鸣，唱响诸神的挽歌。奥丁决绝赴死的背影，大蛇翻滚的身躯。遥远得恍若前世的画面，如雷霆轰炸他的灵魂，最后随星辰坠下苍穹。

       托尔坐在柜台后，愣愣地看着另一边货架旁的盔甲，一时间没了言语。

       那已经是，很久很久以前的事了。

 

04

       各式各样的假发，服装，还有摆满整整一面墙的枪支。

       午夜镇唯一的女巫站在柜前，对接下来可能发生的事情感到有些不安。她的好闺蜜——眼前这些致命武器的主人，终于结束了在衣服中的寻找，回过头盯着她。

      “怎么了？这么多枪让我不舒服。我可是和平主义者。”女巫瞧见对方手里对了一件低胸超短礼裙，不禁抬起双臂捂紧自己的胸前。

      “我想上回那几个恶灵可能不太赞同。”

      “它们想拆了我的家，还打算杀了幻视！我把它们送回地狱可是正当防卫。”

      “冷静，我没有说这不好。”红发女人露出一个迷人的微笑，“我可是双手赞成用暴力解决问题的。”

      “娜塔莎，你难道没有别的没这么……”旺达·马克西莫夫想要做个什么手势，但还是放弃了，“……那什么的衣服吗？”

      “你知道我的职业吧？人们付钱给我，我为他们解决问题？是你让我帮你出主意的，忘了吗？”

      “我知道，不过我没付你钱！”

      “以后可以用别的方式还，旺达。你还想不想在今晚把幻视那书呆子迷得神魂颠倒了？”

       旺达一时哑口无言，只好恼羞成怒地一把抢过娜塔莎手里的裙子，乖乖地走去换衣服。但她的朋友突然拉住她，硬是把某件聚拢型内衣塞进她怀里。“别忘了你的致命武器。现在快去准备，我等会儿还要见其他客户呢。”

       女巫终于找到了回敬的机会：“牧师才不是你的客户呢，你就是想见他而已。”

       “小女巫，牧师雇佣我处理他的月圆之夜问题，别乱想。”

      “他付钱了吗？”

      “别的方式还，旺达。”娜塔莎忍不住嘴角上扬，心情莫名地轻松了许多，“他可以请我一杯酒。”

 

05

       托尼不记得自己在冷冽的寒风里走了多久。手机早就没电，没有食物和水，更没有多余的厚衣物。还没有止痛药，一片都不剩了。

       他浑身颤抖，不知道只是因为寒冷，还是戒瘾反应在作怪。太阳不久前就已经沉下在地平线之后，夜晚来得凶猛而又迅速，这无论在哪个方面来说都不是什么好消息。西部荒野里的郊狼，或者潜藏着其他更危险致命的生物。有时是窥视已久的死灵，有时是和其他人并无区别的普通路人，这让托尼从来不敢放松警惕。

       然而此时此刻，他已经冻僵了，更别提保持警惕或是别的什么。他只是艰难地迈出一步，再努力拖着身子向前。循环反复。直到最后再也没有力气，倒在了冷冰冰的土地上。

       他就不应该来到这个鬼地方，不仅冷，而且还干燥得没有雪，不下雪算什么新年？一开始就该待在纽约，无论被一个黑魔法巫师如何威胁。而不是遇见一群奇怪的人和某个金发吸血鬼，被迫面对不属于他的命运。

       托尼·斯塔克不是什么救世主，不是预言里或是午夜镇所期望的人。“一个古灵精怪的男孩”，他的父母不止一次这么称呼他。孤独而一直漂泊的男孩，不被世界接受和理解，无论是过去、现在还是纽约被财富簇拥时。没有家，没有归宿，到最后只剩下一辆过去遗留下的老破车，载着他在公路上流浪。

      他闭上眼睛前看到的是黑色的夜幕，只有一两颗星星闪烁。             

**（“别害怕，托尼。”）**

       可我真的怕，他想。他怕亡灵的阴冷，死亡的空虚，所以大部分时候他都选择了逃跑、躲闪或回避，然后骗自己一切都会好起来。托尼颤抖地长吁一口气，拒绝睁眼，好像这样母亲就会一直在自己身边。    

      **（“别怕。”母亲温柔地亲吻他的头发，“你看天上的星星，何曾怕过黑暗？”）**

       从不，他迷迷糊糊地想。我也想这样。

       “那就起来，你这小懒鬼。”

       托尼猛地睁开双眼，果然没见着母亲，只有他那死鬼老爹蹲在另一边，嘴里还慢悠悠地抽着一支烟。

       “老爸？”

       “一年的最后一天想冻死在荒野？不太明智啊。”

      突然之间，他感觉到身体好像恢复了些力气，挣扎着从地上爬起来，震惊地上下打量眼前的鬼魂：“你怎么会在这儿？我以为你不能离开车？”

       “本来是这样，托尼，但现在可以了。”白发老人看着他的儿子，忍不住笑起来，但却带着一种平日里没有的忧伤和释然，“因为我要向前看了。”

       “不。”在明白那是什么意思之前，被噎住似的声音已经从托尼的喉咙里溢出来，“不！”他的手在发抖，胃像是揪成一团，恐慌几乎要把理智挤出大脑。托尼只能一遍又一遍地重复，好像这能有作用。“不，老爸，求你。不。”

       “我之所以还留在世间，是因为还有留恋。但现在，托尼，我想是时候放手了。”

       那我要怎么办？他甚至说不出完整的一句话。我一个人该怎么办？那些虚空和孤独，被恶魔吞噬的恐惧，一个人又该如何应对？

       “你不能走，不是现在。你是我唯一剩下的……”

       “你已经找到了你的归宿，你的家人。他们就在这条公路的另一边。”父亲捧着他的脸，似乎眼前的还是以前那个古灵精怪的小鬼头。“别变成我想培养的那种人，儿子。因为我曾希望你能就这么游戏人生，离那些可怕的事情远点。但你不是那个料，托尼，你坚强，勇敢，注定有非凡成就。”

       直到霍华德抚摸他的脸，才发现自己不知道什么时候开始流了泪。那可真奇怪，因为他从来感觉不到鬼魂的触碰，只是一瞬间的阴冷。但现在，他好像又能感受到父亲长茧的手掌贴着他的皮肤，给予他寒风里的一丝温暖。

       “别怕，托尼。”他的爸爸轻声说道，“其实我们早就已经道过别了。”

       他回到了父亲去世的那天。霍华德已经被癌症折磨得奄奄一息，但他们只是坐在破旧的老爷车里，就着威士忌品尝曾经的往事，直到白发老人闭上眼睛，而托尼完全没察觉自己的脸已经湿成一片。

       “我古灵精怪的男孩，没什么大不了的。”苍白的鬼魂突然露出一个大大的微笑，似乎在一瞬间所有颜色都重新鲜活起来。“让黑暗滚他娘去吧。”

       渐近的车灯穿过了迷雾，照得他睁不开眼睛。等托尼上了某个好心人的车，再回头看不远处的原野，那里已经什么都没有了。

 

06

       “你确定不需要去医院看看？之前朗姆洛那一下可能摔断了你几根肋骨。”

       “没事，等到下一个月圆之夜我就会痊愈了。”

       “好吧。”红发女子喃喃地回答，然后站起身拍了拍牧师的肩膀。“我看了一下地下室，钩子还很牢，下次变身不会有问题。我会再给你带多些铁链，以防你变身后跑出去。”说罢，她转过身准备离开，却因友人的话回过头来。

       “谢谢，娜塔莎。”牧师平静地看着他的朋友，“真的，谢谢。”

       “我一个人还是能应付你的，小猫咪。”娜塔莎开玩笑地说。但她似乎感觉到对方的不对劲，还是补充道：“如果你不放心，我可以叫上史蒂夫一起帮忙守着。”

       “不，我相信你，小娜。”牧师停顿了一会儿，继续说道，“谢谢你，为了所有的一切。”

       娜塔莎再次端详她的朋友，想要看出到底是有什么不对劲。牧师永远是他们之中最冷静并且沉默寡言的那个，他左脸上的伤疤从眉毛划过眼角直到颧骨。像是静默而诱人的秘密，无需言说，但有的人会懂。

       如同娜塔莎从来不需要牧师的半句解释，她一直都明白。

       “布鲁斯，我们是一家人。”娜塔莎上前给了她的朋友一个拥抱，“晚餐见，我们都会等你的，别迟到了。”

 

07

       对牧师来说，家人是个很陌生的名词，最起码是在自己来到午夜镇之前。

       他不记得之前的名字或生活，就好像一直是头荒野中游荡的孤独野兽。尽管他知道那是不可能的，只有满月之时他才会化身为老虎，屈服于饥饿和欲望。

       亦或者说，牧师选择了遗忘，将之前拥有的生活全部舍弃。当布鲁斯·班纳牧师在生命的最后一刻选择了宽恕和原谅，迷失的野兽就决定接过那本圣经，以牧师的名义侍奉上帝。

       刚到午夜镇时，他走进镇上唯一的那间旧教堂，穿着牧师布鲁斯的衣服，捧着牧师布鲁斯的圣经，袖口还沾着一块牧师布鲁斯的血。而门外的人影只是站在门外微弱的灯光下，荧光般闪烁的蓝眼睛好奇地打量这位小镇新来客。

       那是他第一次遇见史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，一位金发吸血鬼。

       “我和你说的第一句话是什么？”

       “‘教堂欢迎你’。”史蒂夫年轻的脸上浮现出怀念的神情，“主一视同仁，但不是我，布鲁斯。他永远也不会欢迎我。”

       有时候，牧师并不理解主，尽管他侍奉上帝想以此赎罪。他阅读过无数遍手里的圣经，试着从上帝的角度思考，但说到底自己也是茫茫众生之一。

       如果死灵邪恶，为何上帝还会允许他们的存在？如果神爱世人，那又为何要任史蒂夫·罗杰斯这样正直的灵魂饱受折磨，拒之门外？

       “或许托尼的离开是对的，他不属于这里。”

       但这里是他们的家，唯一能容纳他们的归宿。

       “除了自己，还有什么能属于我，布鲁斯？还会有什么属于我？”

       月亮，夜空。荒野，沙漠，一缕轻烟。奔跑，嚎叫，心跳，血肉撕裂的快感，猎物的挣扎，死亡。又或者，是此时此刻餐馆里温暖的灯，他们坐在一起分享晚餐，聊天大笑，温柔地紧靠爱人，而史蒂夫面前依然装模做样地只摆了一杯水。娜塔莎和托尔举杯痛饮，旺达的一杯草药茶，克林特在天空下伸展开的翅膀，幻视送他的一本《麦克白》，巴基咬着草杆子轻声哼唱的小调。

       我们来时一无所有，但现在拥有一切。

       “家人，史蒂夫。我们拥有家人。”牧师布鲁斯没有抱着圣经，但胸前依然温暖一片。“或许祂拿走了我们的某些东西，但留给我们彼此。”

       虎是独居动物，但在某一夜，孤独的野兽带着伤痕闯进西部小镇的旧教堂，体内属于人的另一半似乎再次完整。

 

08

       托尼刚到小镇边界的时候，已经接近午夜时分。道路绵延至小镇中心区，远远的就能听见户户人家欢聚庆贺新年的声音。一个高大的人影伫立在大路中间，静静地等待他的归来。

       他的手终于停止了颤抖，接着又因为渴望而发痛。尽管是在黑夜，托尼也总能认出那双坚韧如石的蓝眼睛，即使没有眼泪也依然煜煜生辉。他渴望搂住对方的肩膀，渴望抚摸那金色的头发和苍白的面容，渴望再一次亲吻对方的嘴唇。

       月光在地上投下长长的暗影，他们远远地站在两边，没有迈出半步。

       “你的车呢？”史蒂夫最先开口了，好像托尼的归来是意料之中。

       “它坏了。”托尼舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，惊讶于自己声音的沙哑。脖子上戴着的银器隔着层衣料，突然间烫得吓人。“我只好把它扔在路边，搭别人的顺风车回来。”

       话音刚落，金发吸血鬼突然想到了什么：“那霍华德？”

       对啊，霍华德。他的父亲，笑着亲吻他的额头。我古灵精怪的男孩。“他向前看了。”托尼猛地觉得难以呼吸，脖子上的银器又重又紧。他疯了似地把它摘下来，胡乱扔到了一边。“他走了，老天……他走了……”

       史蒂夫瞬移到面前紧紧搂住了他，什么也没说。托尼同样回抱他，像是溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草；刚刚差点要淹没他的悲伤渐渐消退，向紧贴着自己的另一幅躯体倾注而去。那一刻，托尼忘了他们之前的争执，那些伤人的话语和打对峙，还有涌动在这片土地下的黑影。

       午夜钟声响起时，镇上人们欢呼喝彩。

       新的一年来了，可托尼明白，他们离末日又近一步。但史蒂夫在这里，承受他的痛苦，做他的支柱。而他的朋友们——他的家人，不知什么时候起已经在史蒂夫的身后，向他微笑，站成一排，像是守护午夜镇的最后一道屏障。

       金发吸血鬼侧过头轻声低语，柔软的嘴唇擦过托尼的耳朵。“别怕，托尼，别怕。”然后一点一点，贴上对方的下巴、唇角、眼睛，吻去他脸上寒冬的味道。

       “你到家了。”

（END）

 


End file.
